


Reading Lessons

by casness



Category: Camelot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for kinkme_camelot: Kay is teaching Gawain to read. For every right words Gawain wins a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> The book that Gawain is reading is Meditations by Marcus Aurelius.

Gawain and Kay sat side by side at the table in Gawain's room as Gawain read Marcus Aurelius' teachings. Kay laid his head down on the table and listened to Gawain while Gawain sat reading with the book in his hands.

"If thou art pained by any ex-" read Gawain with hesitantly. He looked up from the book in his hands at Kay, "I think that's 6 kisses that you owe me."

"Oh, did you stop at..."Kay leans in and looks at the book, "external to collect?" He smiles at Gawain before putting a hand in Gawain's hair and pulling the other closer.

Gawain shifted closer and smirked. He remembered the last time that Kay was teaching him to read. They got too engrossed in the kissing and eventually ended up screwing on the table in the library. It ended awkwardly with Merlin walking in on them and starting to chuckle. Both Gawain and Kay decided That was the last time they had a session in the library.

Kay knew what Gawain was expecting, especially since the other suggested having this lesson in his room. 'Not today,' thought Kay as he kissed Gawain on the check, then proceeded to his mouth until he placed six kisses. The last one was a peck on the lips.

When Kay pulled back, he noticed that Gawain was scowling. "What? Not what you were expecting? I never said that they were going to be passionate kisses," he said smiling.

Gawain continued to scowl and leaned in to kiss Kay but the other put a finger to Gawain's lips and said, "No, not until you get the next word right."

Gawain looked back at the book and started to read the line again. Gawain swore that he would practice when Kay was not around so that the next time they had a lesson, Kay didn't have an excuse for not properly kissing him.


End file.
